mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 3-1
Stage 3-1 is a story stage of Chapter 3: Idol Power. Script Cinematic I didn't know why I was sitting on the bed alone, hugging myself. I was in a bad mood when I saw all those locks on the window. The sky was grey, and I buried my head in my lap. Suddenly, someone stroked my head. I raised my head and saw a little bear handing over a candy to me. He just looked at me, his head aslant and didn't say a word. Having the sweet candy, I smiled to him. We sat beside the bed and looked at the sky as it gradually got clear. Story Expand for script. *I woke up bright and early this morning. *'MC': Thinking of visiting Kiro today, I found it a bit hard to fall asleep... *And surprisingly, I had an interesting dream. *I checked the messages on my phone, checking to make sure what happened yesterday wasn't an illusion. *Yesterday night *'Kiro': Found you, Miss Chips. *I rubbed my eyes, subconsciously thinking I must have seen something wrong. *But Kiro's avatar is still there on my message list, with that big V beside his name. *What? Is there anything wrong with being followed by a superstar? *'MC': Will... people dox me on the internet? Will I be able to work as usual tomorrow? *I posted some content about Miracle Finder before... I hope it won't affect the show. *I took a deep breath, prepared to face any possible backlash, and then I tapped to see the 99+ comments. *'Ro's Heart': Hey, Kiro followed the producer of Miracle Finder. Will I see my favorite star on my favorite show? *'Others': Looking for a ticket! Who has a ticket to Miracle Finder? *'Watermelon in Summer': I love this! Are you recruiting staff? I have a college degree. *Everyone is talking about Miracle Finder. What a relief. *And now that I think about it, ever since Kiro started in the business, he's never had any negative press. *Public opinion never goes sour on anything connected to him. *'Paparazzi': Kiro Escorts Girl to Hotel Late at Night. Pics & It Did Happen. *'Comment': Kiro is so considerate. So late, and he still makes sure his staff gets to their hotel safely. *'Paparazzi': Exclusive! Kiro Caught Napping on Film Set! *'Comment': Kiro has been working so hard. He really needs some rest. He looks so cute while he's sleeping. *'Comment': Our Kiro has a right to act like a diva. I'd watch him diva it up all day long! *'MC': He's like a little sun with no dark spot at all. *'MC': No wonder people say he has a superpower. He really is loved by everybody... *I felt it myself today. *I thought a while and replied to Kiro's message. *'MC': I still can't believe it... Are you really Kiro? *Before long, he replied. *'Kiro': Of course it's me. I bet you were really surprised... *'MC': Yeah, really... but how did you find me? *'Kiro': That is a superhero's secret. I cannot reveal it, even to you. *'MC': ... Fine, whatever. *'MC': Still thanks for following me. It's brought quite a few fans to Miracle Finder. *'Kiro': That's because Miracle Finder is a great show! My fans and I have great taste. *'MC': Haha, what a loyal following. *'Kiro': Can you tell me what's gonna be on the next show? *'MC': Top secret! Otherwise you wouldn't watch the new episode. *And actually... recently I haven't had much time to work on Miracle Finder. I'm not too clear on that myself. *'Kiro': Has something happened? *'MC': Well... right now I have this variety show in the planning. It's a bit thorny... *As soon as I think about the hopeless show plan, I feel discouraged. *'Kiro': A variety show? *'MC': Yeah, so? *'Kiro': Do you want to visit me tomorrow? I'll be taping Project X. *'MC': Project X?! Really? *It's the most popular variety show in recent years. *It's dominated its time slot for so long. Quite rare for this genre. *It seems that they never run out of interesting ideas. *To be able to visit a recording of that show? If it was a dream, I'd wake up laughing. *'Kiro': Absolutely. Let me send you the address. *My mood always gets better after a talk with Kiro. *'MC': I should let Anna know that I'm going on a set visit tomorrow. *I dialed Anna's number. *'Anna': Project X?! Visiting Kiro?! At this time of night-- are you sure you're not sleep talking? *'MC': ... Check social media. I'm a bit of an internet celebrity now. *'Anna': ... *'Anna': You... Alright. But don't forget that we don't have one word written for that show plan yet. *'MC': Yeah, but visiting the hottest show on TV should give me some inspiration, right? *'Anna': Oh, right. City News wants us to work with them long-term. Might as well try to dig up some juicy stories. *'Anna': Loveland TV is our most important client right now. Keep that in mind. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 3: Idol Power